This invention relates to an optical readout device and more particularly to an optical readout device of, for example, Chinese characters adapted to read out desired information from a memory plate stored with a large amount of information.
Readout of desired data, Chinese characters, for example, from a memory means storing a large amount of information, demands a prominently high degree of resolution. Therefore, the prior art readout device of such type had the drawback that the device as a whole was of complicated arrangement and consequently very expensive.